witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingrid and Dash
This is the relationship between Ingrid Beauchamp and Dash Gardiner. They were going to be in-laws as Dash and Freya were supposed to get married in Season 1, but Freya ended their relationship on their wedding day. Later in Season 2, Ingrid begins to mentor Dash on how to use magic. They also become friends and begin helping each other out. Similarities Upon inspection of the characters Ingrid and Dash are very much alike being that both of them are intelligent, thoughtful and focused. Not only are they both witches but they're both intrigued by knowledge and have a continuous urge to learn witchcraft. When Dash and Ingrid are together they often have moments. They both have one younger sibling no matter what happens they find a way to make up. Season 1 They were distant friends throughout the first season as Dash and Freya were planning their wedding. Season 2 When season 2 came after Dash did an MRI of himself to figure out what is happening with himself he got a match with Ingrid's brain as when she was a child she had an MRI after she had an accident. In The Old Man And The Key, Dash has figured out he and Ingrid were kind of the same. When Dash first seeked out Ingrid to tell about her MRI they got interrupted but their second time Ingrid was about to tell Dash about her and him being witches. Dash ran upstairs to confront his blackmailer and Ingrid followed in which the blackmailer threatened Ingrid's life. Dash then telekineticly threw his gun and killed him with Electrokinesis. After the the blackmailer died Ingrid revealed they both were witches and that Ingrid would help him control his power. Dash rolled up the body of the blackmailer and threw it into the ocean, Ingrid put a spell to keep the body cloaked by putting a Totem into a water jar. Shortly after Dash thanked Ingrid for telling him about who he was, showing a start of a relationship. In The Brothers Grimoire, Dash and Killian found their Grimoire and used what they thought was a protection spell, instead it was a vitality draining spell and so Killian was growing older as Dash was becoming resistant, so Dash immediately called Ingrid to show up. After Ingrid's encounter with The Mandragora, Ingrid showed up to Dash and Killian with Killian rapidly aging, she had then tried healing him but healed only a broken bone, Ingrid then told them they had to reverse the spell. After setting up the pentacle Ingrid walked them through what to do and after a violent reaction Killian was returned to his normal state. Upon hugging Killian, Dash noticed Ingrid was bleeding and after Killian left Dash looked and saw it was a wound. This was then Ingrid confessed to losing time and waking up in strange places. At this point, Dash vowed to help her finding out what's happening to her, in return for all she's done for him. Dash runs some medical tests on Ingrid trying to find out the cause of her sleepwalking, and in the meantime resuscitates one of his patients, a child, and when Ingrid finds it out she tells him that he has to put back the child's death into the child's body, otherwise it will kill him. Dash tells Ingrid that she has no medical problems, so she asks him to watch her sleep and see if anything happens. When the Mandragora is shot by Alex, so is Ingrid, who wakes up screaming in Dash's couch. He immediately runs to her and sees her wound. He then fixes her wound and tells her that maybe it's time to talk to her family about her problem, and asks her why she hasn't already done it, but in the meantime, Ingrid gets connected to the Mandragora and attacks Dash, who's then brain-stabbed by it. Freya goes to Fair Haven to asks Dash for help to save Ingrid, but he's suffering the effects from being stabbed by the Mandragora and attacks her, telling her that he'll never do anything to help Beauchamp's women. However, when Freya gives him the antidote, he's immediately concerned about Ingrid's situation, and when he learns that she's in danger, he pleads to Freya to let him help her. When they arrive at the Beauchamp's house, Ingrid is happy to see that he's fine, and they bond over their experience of being brain-stabbed and over how much it hurts, and they embrace. Dash helps doing the spell to break Ingrid's bond to the Mandragora, and when they succed, he smiles happily seeing that Ingrid's fine in When A Mandragora Loves A Woman. In Art of Darkness, Dash asks Ingrid out on a gala evening as friends, buying her a dress. At the party they dance and agree that they're not just friends, they've been through hell together and they saved each other. Dash says that they should "get a little lost, to see where they end up". At the end of the evening, Dash tells Ingrid she's the only one who's really been there for him, and he says her that for his entire life he's always been the good one in his family, and she realizes he's "the anchor" just like her. Ingrid goes in for a kiss and Dash kisses her back. In Sex, Lies, and Birthday Cake, Ingrid shows up at Fairhaven and finds Dash there with another woman, an obvious one night stand. Ingrid is shocked and humiliated and immediately leaves. After ignoring countless calls and text messages from Dash throughout the day, Ingrid is surprised when Dash has the gall to show up at Freya's birthday party to apologize to her. Dash appears to be genuine in his remorse over hurting Ingrid, and tells her she's the one thing in his life that truly brings him joy. Ingrid forgives Dash, and seems to agree when Dash suggests they give their romance a real shot. Dash and Ingrid are seen making love at Fairhaven. Afterwards, Ingrid asks to use Dash's laptop to send an email to Freya. Upon opening the laptop, Ingrid sees evidence concerning Dash's attack on Killian and Kyle's blackmail scheme, and quickly figures out that Dash killed William Hutton. Ingrid is utterly disgusted with Dash, and as Dash scrambles to find words to rectify the situation, she prepares to leave. Dash tells Ingrid that she means everything to him, to which Ingrid coldly replies that Dash means nothing to her. Dash is visibly upset when Ingrid walks out of Fairhaven. Gallery 10544318 811861872171118 6206711176647292920 n.jpg|Dash talking with Ingrid 10502218 811861922171113 8623200754680336951 n.jpg Ingrid and Dash.png|Ingrid talking with Dash Dangrid.jpg 10521655 812943238729648 3923571847530861218 n-e1406753626408.jpg WOEE207 1091.jpg|Ingrid and Dash dancing Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Article stubs Category:Help Category:Friendly Relationship